Rabbit 00
"Welcome to the tournament, fuckers. It's gonna be '''fun'." ― 10/1 Angora call.'' Rabbit #00 (username Marty) was a member of the Angora Division in Tournament Two. He was Amrett's fiance, and was a survivor (and winner) of Tournament One. Through most of Tournament Two, #00 was known to the Rabbits as HABIT's "lapdog" and favorite vessel. Around Trial Four, HABIT officially eliminated #00 from the tournament, stripping him of his number and position. However, he remained a crucial participant in the events surrounding the game. History Tournament One Early Days Liam Klein first heard about HABIT's Tournament in an e-mail his fiancée Amrett had received. The two of them thought the tournament was "a joke", and decided to sign up using fake information. When the game started, the pair was impressed by the Game Master's "performance" in the chats, but remained unconvinced that the game was real. Liam was tapped as a person of interest early in the game; he was surprised when Amrett informed him that HABIT had told her she was his "favorite". Some time after the tournament began, Liam was abducted (along with the other Rabbits) and imprisoned in an abandoned factory; he was one of the last Rabbits to be added to his division. The day after Liam's arrival, HABIT made an example of him by knocking him unconscious in front of the other Rabbits. The following day, the Rabbits were given their first task: select a division Leader and a Runt. Liam was elected Runt, as he was nervous, unprepared, and seemed the weakest member of his division. Immediately after the results of Trial One were revealed, Liam was possessed by HABIT and forced to kill the newly-elected Leader, gutting him in front of the other Rabbits. The Rabbits tried to comfort Marty, reassuring him that it wasn't his fault, but he was inconsolable. ,Liam discovered an old laptop in the factory lobby, and began using it to record the events of the tournament; to protect Amrett (and his own dignity), he wrote under his initials "L.K.") and often spoke of his own experiences as having happened to his friend and fellow Rabbit, Martin. As the weeks wore on, Liam and the others struggled to survive while being stalked and attacked by the Rake (often at HABIT's bequest) and the Slender Man. Eventually, Liam was reunited with Amrett; from then on, he devoted himself to keeping the two of them safe and alive. Amrett often sang him and the other Rabbits to sleep at night, and the two would occasionally sneak off alone together (to the annoyance and detriment of the other Rabbits). The Butcher Is Born Though the horrors of the tournament severely degraded Liam's sanity, he retained a level of intelligence and cunning that enabled him and Amrett to stay alive (and piqued HABIT's interest). A little over six months into the game, HABIT gave the Rabbits their final task: be the last Rabbit standing, and walk out the doors of the factory a winner. Liam took this as a personal edict; despite the fact that he was one of HABIT's favorites (and had already committed terrible, degrading acts), he began to fear that HABIT would discard of him (as Rabbits deemed "unworthy" were often killed during weekly "inspections"). Liam decided that Martin was holding him back; he murdered him (possibly under HABIT's influence) and took his former friend's name and identity as his own. Despite his personal vow to remain "himself", he discovered that not only did he have a knack for taking lives, but he enjoyed doing it. HABIT, pleased by Marty's fervor and dedication, offered to take him under his wing and help him perfect his "craft". Marty accepted, and with HABIT's influence, he became a "butcher": relentless, free of remorse, his prowess with a knife unmatched. However, HABIT eventually decided that he wanted more out of their "arrangement": HABIT wanted Marty to take the final step; to give himself over completely, and allow him to take full control of his body. Marty refused, insisting that he had already given all he could give. In response, HABIT abandoned Marty and shifted his attention to Amrett, adopting her as his new "favorite". Dejected and enraged, Marty was determined to prove himself worthy; he embarked on an especially brutal killing spree that left himself and Amrett the only two remaining Rabbits. As the official winners of the tournament, Marty and Amrett were allowed to leave the factory; however, HABIT left in the company of Amrett rather than Marty. Determined to win back HABIT's favor, Marty resumed killing in the outside world. In his haste, however, his work became "sloppy" and he was apprehended by the authorities and sent to prison. A New Deal While Marty was behind bars, HABIT appeared to him once more, offering him a new deal. He told Marty that Amrett was pregnant with his child, and that her life – and that of their unborn baby – would be spared if Marty agreed to become a "meat suit" in her place, as he had originally asked. Out of love for Amrett, Marty agreed; he became fully bound to HABIT, and was freed from prison as the official winner of the tournament. Unfortunately, HABIT's presence left Marty's memory and sense of self (both of which were already badly damaged from his time in the Factory) utterly destroyed: his only sense of duty now was to HABIT; his only memories of Amrett, as the rival Rabbit who had stolen his "Master" from him. When Amrett called him a short time later to beg for help, Marty angrily refused, crowing, "You're HABIT's bitch now. Learn how to deal with him your own way!" Shortly thereafter, Marty began to be plagued by overwhelming pangs of guilt; after several desperate, unsuccessful attempts to call Amrett, he committed suicide by slitting his wrists. As he bled to death on the bathroom floor, HABIT refused to allow him to die. HABIT informed Marty that he would be starting a new tournament; he told him that he must participate, as he had failed to complete the task of killing Amrett: the only other surviving Rabbit (or so he thought) from the previous tournament. Marty was designated Rabbit #00: a reflection of the "Nothing" HABIT had made him twice over. Marty's bond with HABIT didn't guarantee freedom from the consequences of his actions, however: after #00 posted a video called "An0ther Just Like Y0u" (in which he brutally tortures and kills a man in a rabbit mask), he was captured by the authorities and returned to prison – with HABIT hinting that he would be behind bars for some time. Tournament Two The Butcher Is Back On October 1st, 2015, #00 broke out of prison for the second time. He stole Rabbit #02's mobile phone and used it to hijack his Skype account during the first Angora call. Using the stolen account, #00 spoke to HABIT; he began discussing his new "deal", seemingly unaware that Amrett had been attacked and killed by the Rake (despite having spoken to her that very night). On HABIT's command ("ALL RIGHT, ENOUGH PLAYING AROUND. GET IN HERE"), #00 burst into #02's house and attacked him with a barbed wire-wrapped baseball bat, beating and killing him off camera. He informed the Angoras that his prison had been right next door to #02's house, and donned his trademark trucker cap, dramatically proclaiming, "Welcome to the tournament, fuckers. It's gonna be fun" as the call ended. The following night, October 2nd, #00 was added to Rabbit #102's Birthday Call as HABIT's "special guest". #00 quickly became fed up with the terrible internet connection in #02's house, and decided to find a new place to stay. He broke into the home of the Goodwin family and bludgeoned the home owner with a pipe wrench (causing him to have a fatal heart attack), and used the family's wifi to rejoin the call while helping himself to the family's food and supplies (pausing only to bludgeon the man a second time). He explained that his victim, Tom Sullivan, was his uncle; he stated he was a "bad man" who wouldn't be missed, and that he didn't want to stay in his home any longer than he had to. #00 also informed the chat that there were two children asleep in the house – before heading back to said children's rooms with a loaded pistol. After the call ended, HABIT informed the Lops that #00 had murdered the entire family; adding to the horror, #00 later confessed in the Angora chat that he had consumed part of the family's remains before he left the house. On October 6th, #00 was added to the Netherland Dwarf division call. HABIT informed him that he had sent the Rake to attack the Woman On the Phone (as Amrett was known to the Rabbits) after their last call, and that she had been killed. #00 initially seemed unconcerned about the news, aside from expressing mild disappointment that he hadn't been able to carry out her murder himself. However, Rabbit #20's constant ribbing and joking at his expense angered him, cracking his facade and allowing the tragic news to sink in. To add to #00's pain, HABIT informed him that there would be seven trials in the game (over the mere three trials of the hellish previous tournament). #00 had a mental breakdown in the chat and gouged one of his eyes out, ending the call. In the next Angora division call, #00 was still recovering from his self-mutilation. HABIT added #20 to the call to further torment #00 with terrible puns. #00 became irrationally angry and left the call, informing the chat that he was going to murder his picnicking next-door neighbors. #60 was filled with guilt over the consequences of his actions, and voted himself the Runt of the Netherland Dwarf division. The Woman On The Phone After the announcement of Trial Two, #00 (on HABIT's urging) set out to Baldpate Mountain to retrieve Amrett's old mobile phone. The mission was successful, despite an apparent attack from the Rake. In his Trial Two video, #00 destroyed the phone by punching the screen until it shattered. Throughout the video, he repeatedly mumbled "she's alive" (even saying the phrase directly to the camera – and to HABIT – at one point). At the video's end, he proclaimed, "there is no more 'Woman On The Phone'; there's just the Woman Who's Still Out There". On Halloween weekend, HABIT took a leave of absence, leaving #00 in charge of watching over the chats. #00 abused his power by holding a cross-division call without HABIT's permission. When HABIT realized what he had done, he punished #00 by taking full possession of him on camera (for the first time in the tournament) and making him painfully break his own fingers. #00 took part in the November 15th-16th Marathon call. He was in a pathetic state, seemingly in a great deal of mental and emotional anguish. He explained that HABIT had been tormenting him with horrific nightmares of Tournament One – both the horrors he had witnessed, and "the Woman". Spurned on by #00's misery, HABIT tormented him further by playing songs that reminded him of Amrett, causing him to break down crying. Several of the Rabbits in the call, including #20, #32, #71, and #130, tried to make deals with HABIT to take away #00's pain; an argument broke out, and HABIT, angry at both the dissent and the Rabbits' attempts to take away his "toy", sentenced all the interfering Rabbits to suffer horrific nightmares for three weeks (with the added punishment of having to produce a weekly dream log describing what they'd seen). #20 was made to share #00's nightmares; unbeknownst to the Angoras, #00 took pity on him and made a deal with HABIT to allow #20 to lucid dream (bearing a double dose of horrific images). For several weeks after the Marathon Call, #00 enjoyed a HABIT-free (albeit horribly dull and repetitive) existence. On December 1st, he was unexpectedly contacted by find.the.way. Find.the.way offered to help him, insisting that he wasn't beyond redemption; #00 replied that they were wasting their time, and would be better off helping one of the other nightmare-inflicted Rabbits. #00 posted a screencap of the conversation, insisting that he knew who was sending the messages; he then announced that he would be taking a leave of absence from both the chat and calls. Sometime prior to December 12th, HABIT took control of #00 once more. He used his body to upload a new video to the double+nothing channel ("BL00DLUST"), spurning Amrett (who was conducting a secret call with the Rabbits at the time) to add him to the call. Marty appeared onscreen dressed in blood-splattered purple, sporting glowing purple eyes – and a mouthful of sharpened teeth. After the terrified Rabbits abandoned the call, the still-inHABITed #00 added the offenders to the official call chat for a disciplinary meeting. Shortly thereafter, #00 "awakened", and immediately broke down in despair when he realized that HABIT had made him appear before the woman he loved as a monster. On the evening of December 18th, HABIT forced Marty to message Amrett just as she was leaving Eden; Amrett called #00 back and as the two began to talk, allowing HABIT to get the drop on her location and take her hostage. #00 added himself to the Eden chat and explained the situation to the Rabbits, apologizing profusely. The Breakdown On January 11th, #00 made two posts 24 minutes apart. The first was a poem of sorts, in which he spoke of being unable to rest until Amrett is dead; the second simply read, "I gave her to habit...I am n0t s0rry...We die together or not at all." On February 17th, #00 was added to the fourth Hidden Ones call. He got on camera for the first time in months, revealing that his physical and mental state had deteriorated horribly, leaving him emaciated and feral. #00 explained that he HABIT had all but abandoned him; his healing factor had been removed, and he was sustaining himself on bits of human flesh – sometimes obtained himself, but often brought to him by HABIT. #00 initially spoke to Amrett 2 as if she were "his Ammy"; he recalled how the two of them had tried to escape from HABIT by fleeing through the empty factory, and that they'd mistaken bits of rubble for a hidden camera. Amrett 2 played along, nodding in agreement – until #00 revealed that the events he'd described had never happened, forcing Amrett 2 to admit her true identity. #00 told the Rabbits that HABIT had been "whispering" into his broken mind, providing him with various bits of information. He showed them that he had scribbled various notes on his arms in marker, expressing three theories: first, that Amrett 2 was two-faced and volatile, essentially the "Marty" of Timeline B; second, that HABIT had deliberately created Timeline A for the purpose of watching it "break"; and third, that outside forces, rather than Rabbit #110's death, were responsible for the fractures their timeline was currently experiencing. Elimination & A Reunion These new revelations, and the discovery of Amrett 2, caused #00 to re-evaluate the Rabbits' situation. He began to formulate a plan. On the evening of March 14th, around 5 pm (EST), HABIT asked #00 to post the latest text file in the Angora chat. #00 refused; in response, HABIT beat #00, leaving him bloody and battered. #00 did as told – and followed up the text file with a picture of a notebook page that read "HABIT is a pussy ass BITCH". #00's ploy worked perfectly: HABIT officially eliminated him, removing him from the chat (and his observation); a short time later, the former #00 convinced the Rabbits to add him to The Hidden Ones chat by claiming that he had "super important information". Personality Liam's mind was so heavily damaged and the available information him so biased that it is difficult to determine what his "real" personality may have been. However, his on-camera appearances, the text files, and Liam's own statements do provide a few hints. Based on his appearances in the early d0uble+n0thing videos (the only unfiltered view of his "pre-HABIT" self) and certain clues from the text files, pre-Tournament One Liam seems to have been an ambitious young man; resourceful, selfless, and deeply loyal (if somewhat introverted), he was plagued by the constant fear that his efforts were never "good enough". He describes himself in the files as a good (if slightly annoying) kid who cracked jokes constantly in the face of fear. (However, as Liam was an unreliable narrator, it is uncertain whether any of this information is true). Unfortunately, HABIT twisted Liam's better qualities, playing on his sense of loyalty and desire to be "the best" to encourage him to give into his ministrations; to throw away his personal moral code and allow HABIT to mold him into a cold-blooded killing machine. Liam suffered from severe PTSD due to the events of Tournament One. He displayed many of the symptoms associated with the disorder: he was irritable; had frequent, angry outbursts; became highly distressed when reminded of his past (having a breakdown when HABIT informed him there would be seven trials); suffered from guilt, shame and self-blame (particularly over Amrett's "death"); and had an intense fear of being separated from loved ones (as shown by his constant early attempts to call Amrett and listen to her voicemail). As another side effect of his PTSD, #00 occasionally entered fugue states; it was during these periods that he uploaded the d0uble+n0thing videos (hence his unfamiliarity with the channel and the videos on it). The numerous HABIT-like traits #00 displayed early in the tournament (his overly dramatic mannerisms, his bloodthirstiness, his enhanced charisma) were all side effects of frequent possession. However, HABIT stated that Marty was acting mostly of his own free will, and behaved as he did by choice; he could have changed his behavior if he truly wanted, but refused to do so because that persona and lifestyle were all he knew (his previous life and identity having been taken from him long ago). Once HABIT withdrew from #00, Marty abandoned most of these tendencies, and began to think and act for himself, behaving much as the resourceful, determined, selfless young man he once was. Abilities Due to a combination of personal experience and HABIT's influence, #00 was an extremely proficient killer. He was highly skilled at tracking and subduing victims, various torture techniques, and using a variety of weapons and implements to dispatch lives. He was especially talented with knives – in his own words, able to do "things you couldn't even imagine" with a blade. #00 was also good at breaking and entering, and was able to easily force his way into Rabbit #02 and Tom Sullivan's homes without being detected. Relationships The Woman On the Phone/Amrett Prior to meeting HABIT, Amrett and Liam were deeply in love. They had been together for two years, and were planning to be married (Liam referred to her as his fiancee, and the two had purchased engagement rings). Liam was saving up his money to visit her, and possibly move in with her. Their love was strong enough to endure most of the horrors of Tournament One; Evan recalled that they used to sneak off alone together frequently (a fact later confirmed by the x.txt files), that Liam told Amrett he loved her "a million times", and that he used to whisper her name at night. Unfortunately, HABIT turned Liam's love for Amrett against him, choosing Amrett over Liam as his "Favorite Rabbit" in order to drive him into a murderous rage. The plan worked perfectly: Liam's love for Amrett seemingly turned to turn to jealous hatred, and he vowed to kill her and all the Rabbits in the factory. His rage continued to thrive after the tournament ended; sometime after the two escaped from the Factory, Amrett called Liam (addressing him by his new name, "Marty") and pleaded for help, claiming that she was lost in a forest on Baldpate Mountain. Liam angrily hung up, claiming that he no longer cared what happened to her. However, Liam's love for Amrett wasn't dead: the d0uble+n0thing videos show Marty tearfully dialing the Amrett's number to listen to her voicemail, hinting that he still had feelings for her; #00 also had an emotional breakdown after learning of Amrett's "death". #00's true feelings towards Amrett were revealed after HABIT used his body to terrify her private call group. Once he awakened, #00 was mortified that his "fiancee" had seen him as "a goddamned monster"; he begged HABIT to let him see Amrett with his own eyes, threatening to "fucking slaughter every single one of these god damned Rabbits" if he couldn't see her. Rabbit #20 Rabbit #20 and #00 shared a mutual, lasting hatred. #20 often deliberately tried to trigger #00's infamous temper. Quotes "My name is Martin Christian. And I accepted the HABIT's deal." ― "0f Habits and ch0ice". "Welcome to the tournament. I want to extend my, ah, personal greetings to all sixty-some odd rabbits that I have been told entered HABIT's tournament. claps You're all idiots." ― "g0ing f0rward". "I want each and every one of you to stop what you're doing, and I want you to think about your lives. Who did you love? Who loved you? What mistakes did you make? What mistakes did you prevent? What chaos did you cause? Or perhaps...what lives did you take? I want you all to ponder that, right now. It's okay, I can wait. ''pause. Now I want you all to forget about it, everything. Forget everything you just thought about, because...none of it matters. Your name, your past your present, and your future? None of it matters. You've all effectively thrown it away...to be a part of the HABIT's game."'' ― "g0ing f0rward". "You think you'll have fun. You think you'll make friends. You think you'll...go to sleep at night, and forget about the events that happened on your little screen. You're all '''wrong'."'' ― "g0ing f0rward". "We played the game, and we '''won'. And this is what winning is: it was him, choosing YOU!"'' ― "0n the pr0wl". "They...they had a heart attack after an unfortunate pipe wrench accident." ''― #00 on Tom Sullivan's death. ''"I feel like a DeviantArt OC..." ''― After HABIT restored his missing eye (leaving him with one golden eye and one inhumanly blue one). ''"ife met thrmm before...i know wjo itnis" ― After text message conversation with find.the.way. "Foooound youuuuu...." ― To Amrett (while inHABITed during the 12/12 call). "HABIT toook my fucking body...let her see me...let the woman i love...the one on the phone I...HE LETS MY FUCKING FIANCE SEE ME AS A GOD DAMNED MONSTER. SEE HIS FUCKIGN EYES IN MINE" ''― Angora chat, after the 12/12 call. ''"I’ll pretend y0ur presence g0ne makes everything alright if y0u pretend y0u’re n0t scared that I’ll take y0ur life." ''― From 1/11 post. ''"Im nothing until i win...And I assure you... I will win. Im something." ― From first 1/11 post. "I gave her to habit. I am n0t s0rry. We die together or not at all." ― From second 1/11 post. "You know what 152? Shove a pineapple up your dick." ― During 2/17 call. "Woah what the fuck I thought you were the gorgons play thing what in the sweet shit...you added the fUCKING PROXY in here before me?" ''― After encountering #123 in The Hidden Ones. ''"who shoved cheetohs in your cunt and made you hitler of the chat omega lamerett jesus fucking...” ― To Amrett 2 (after she mocked #102's love for Daniel in the Hidden Ones chat). Trivia * While his birthdate was unknown, #00's age was given as "19(ish)". * Prior to making his first deal with HABIT, #00 wore reading glasses (as seen in "M0nths Ag0"). * #00's favorite foods were fried chicken and chocolate chip cookies. He hated cheese ("It's fucking disgusting"). * According to #00, the reason behind both his number designation and his nickname ("Nothing") was that he started out a nothing and "the HABIT made me more than nothing, he made me double the nothing I already was." (The name of his YouTube channel, "d0uble+n0thing", is also a reference to this.) * As a side effect of frequent inHABITation, #00's eyes almost constantly glowed bright blue or purple. HABIT described it as a "mutation", and explained that it hasn't happened to Evan because he has been "more careful" with Evan's vessel. #00's original eye color (as seen in "HABIT's T0urnament Trial Tw0") was an unusual golden yellow. * #00 was the only Rabbit to refer to the Slender Man as "The Gorgon", a name he used as early as Tournament One (as revealed in the journal entries). * #00 favored HABIT-esque attire (trucker cap, rabbit and skull motifs, purple) and brightly-colored dress shirts; he often wore black, fingerless leather gloves. These preferences may have been either another side effect of frequent possession, or an attempt to show solidarity with HABIT. * #00 temporarily lost an eye twice in the tournament: once by his own hand, the second time as punishment for disobeying HABIT. * #00 made five deals with HABIT: Deal One gave Marty the skills necessary to survive Tournament One; Deal Two made Marty HABIT's main vessel (in exchange for HABIT sparing Amrett and their baby) and helped him escape from prison the first time; Deal Three helped Marty escape from prison a second time, and gave him an unknown advantage in Tournament Two; Deal Four allowed #20 to lucid dream, freeing him from having to share #00's nightmares; Deal Five undid the effects of all the deals made by the other Rabbits in the tournament (sparing them the suffering caused by those deals). Alternate Versions * The Timeline B version of Marty was in a relationship with Amrett 2. She expressed a great deal of disdain when speaking of him, describing him as a "two-faced, volatile motherfucker" and the most aggressive incarnation she'd ever encountered. She claimed that he once punched her for trying to look at his laptop while he was writing his journals, and that his constant abuse left her with severe emotional damage (which she gradually overcome with Daniel's help). It was later revealed that this was a complete fabrication, and that the Timeline B version of Marty had actually been kind and affectionate – until Amrett 2 murdered him. Gallery MonthsAgo1.png|Marty reflects on the past ("M0nths ag0"). 00Inmate2.png 00InmateDistortion2.png AnotherJustLikeYou.png MartyAttack1.png 00Hall2.png 00MurderDrink.png 00Hall2.png|Marty heads off to kill the Goodwin children (10/2 Lop call). Category:Rabbits Category:Rake Victims